Rules
This is a wiki that allows you to write fanfics/stories about anything you want. You can also interact with other users, and comment on their fanfics. See Also *WOFW Complaint Form *Admin Complaint Form *User Complaint Form *Story Ratings History *2/9/11 - World of Fanfictions was created by Jayfeather forever. *1/1/12 - Since Jayfeather forever has been inactive for so long, Bloodstar18 is now the head admin *2/13/12 - Birchy will be back in a year, but she is still an admin, and Wildstorm23 is an admin aswell. __TOC__ Major Rules #Do not bring drama over from another wiki or website. #This is a wiki where we make fanfictions you can also make up your own stories, poems, & songs. #No sexuality or things in that form are allowed, unless it is under the Mature rating. Articles Ratings All stories are rated on the Story Ratings page and must be read by all users here. Original Story These are stories that are a User's idea, and are theirs alone. Please do not edit them, unless you are the Original Author. *Any original stories with inappropriate content are NOT allowed. Fanfictions *Short stories are allowed. *If you write a fanfiction (stories based on someone elses ideas), all credit for ideas is given to whomever owns the original idea. *Fanfictions/stories with inappropriate content is NOT allowed. Songfic A songfic is a fanfiction/story based on the lyrics of a song. *Any songfics with inappropriate content are NOT allowed. Poems A poem must have some explanation is it, if there is no names in the article. It must be based on some story. *Any poems with inappropriate content are NOT allowed. Quizzes Quizzes are allowed here, but only in blog posts, sup-pages, and/or user pages. Talk Pages of Articles This is where you can comment on a User's creation. *No flaming, trolling, or vandalizing. If you do, you will be BANNED''.' Pictures Pictures are allowed. *Any inappropriate pictures will be '''DELETED.' There is no picture limit. However, if all users add too much pictures, making this a image wiki instead of a fanfic wiki, then a picture limit will be made. The following places are where pictures are allowed: *Article/article talk pages *User/user talk pages *You can make a subpage to your user page for pictures, and put them there Rules for Admins These are rules for admins to make sure they don't go...evil, I guess would be the right word. #You can not ban people for something they did on another wiki or website. If you do you will get banned from this wiki for atleast a week, and their rights will be taken away, and never given back, '''''ever! #You must ask all the other admins for permission to give rights away, and half of the admins must agree aswell. If you fail to do so your rights and the other persons rights will be taken away. #You can not take away an admins rights, without good reason, unless they have broken one of these rules, BUT you must talk to them first. #If you do ban a user, you must leave them a message/warning before you do so. #You can not ban regular users without a good reason(s). #All admins must agree to the monthly featured page. You can not make it yours, unless you are the one up for...featuredness? Is that the right word? Well, you know what I mean. #You can protect pages from unregestered users and new users. You may select the admin one for the moving protect though. User/User Walls pages User pages and user talk pages are places you personalize and make it your own. *User page rules: **No inappropriate content **No cursing **Do not give out your adress or phone number. *User talk page rules: **No cursing directed at a user/the user in question **No personal attacks. Category:WOFW stuff Category:Community Category:Rules